Sand and the Sieve
by StarringMegan
Summary: A series of EdwardBella based drabbles from the AMAZING book, Twilight. I hope I can serve it justice.
1. Karma

I can't remember where I thought this up.

But I guess it's okay.

Edward and Bella,

the dynamic duo against all teenaged male minds,

unite!

I don't own nothing.

Zip.

**Karma**

I glanced at him once more.

I didn't mean for my gaze to last more than I could help.

My nose twitched and my eyes filled with legible hate.

I'd only known him for less than a minute,

and he was already my most evil enemy.

If he doesn't stop staring at her I'm not quite certain what I'd do…

But it wasn't going to be pretty.

I knew that for a fact.

Stop.

Looking.

At.

Her.

**Now!**

He felt my eyes on him and subconsciously rotated his eyes toward mine.

I was momentarily relieved,

but not yet satisfied.

I let my eyes meet his for no more than a second before redirecting them toward my hand, currently linked to Bella's.

He was terrified, but did not yet grasp the hint I was so visibly trying to send to him.

He looked back towards Bella's… erm… 'Donkey',

as he so tactlessly thought it,

and continued with his predictable teenage male thoughts.

I unintentionally growled.

The noise apparently startled Bella who then turned her head to look at me.

Her eyes looked towards me, concerned,

before turning to the acne spotted, out of style, greasy haired student stranger who was too captivated in his fantasies to observe her looking straight at him.

She distorted her face into a disgusted scowl before turning her walking feet in front of me to block the boy's view.

He looked away and quickly found new prey to stalk.

Bella pulled my hand ever so slightly and directed us both to the cafeteria.

I heard two things simultaneously.

First, was a terrible shriek of the boy, getting slapped by a blonde haired girl.

Second, was the low mutter of Bella's voice whispering,

"Pervert."

I smiled gratefully.

Karma at it's finest.


	2. Bunnies

I wrote this for the sake of writing something.

And it turned out surprisingly well.

I dunno.

Tell me what you think.

I do not own Edward

I wish I did

or any of the other characters in Twilight.

Teehee.

**Bunnies**

I hadn't seen Bella for six days.

It's been annoyingly sunny for a long period of time.

So, naturally, we all packed up and headed out to go camping,

skipping an entire week of school.

Oh, I couldn't stand not seeing Bella.

I pleaded for Carlisle to please let me go to see her, since she obviously could not join us while we hunted.

He rejected my begging and said it would be far too dangerous under any circumstances.

I knew when I saw her again the smell of her blood would be too much.

So I hunted by the hour.

Out in the woods, we spent our days soaking in the sunlight, and hunting.

I barely had enough time to appreciate the warm sun.

I fed and I fed until my eyes were nearly white, or so said Esme.

I took nearly every precaution,

for I knew to go to my love unprepared after nearly a week without growing accustom to her scent could be disastrous.

The seventh day was a glorious day.

Dark, threatening clouds filled the morning sky.

I'd have to pick up Bella soon.

I checked my eyes: A little darker than I was comfortable with.

I then realized a small hunger tingling in the back of my throat.

Hmm, I'd better make this quick.

On my way to my Volvo, I casually looked around the outside of my house for any snacks.

It wasn't difficult considering we were surrounded by a large forest, and animals were always attracted to our house anyway.

I spotted a rabbit sniffing the ground on the dirt driveway.

I casually picked it up and bit into its neck.

It kicked and thrashed as all little rodents do,

making it difficult to smoothly drain its blood.

I hurried into my car; I was running a little late.

I started the car and sped towards Bella's house.

When I slipped into her driveway, she was already standing there, waiting for me.

I smiled as I parked the car.

I very quickly got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her as she walked past me.

As she looked up at me,

I leaned in, in attempt to kiss her.

Her eyes locked,

not with my eyes,

but with my mouth.

She took one breath through her nose.

Her pale skin flushed and our closeness ended as she collapsed to the ground.

I stared at her in horror.

Our lips hadn't even touched and she had fainted!

She really must have missed me…

I looked around to check if there were any witnesses before lifting her off the ground and putting her in the passenger seat.

I examined her for any abnormalities before buckling her in and closing the door.

'What a drama queen,' I thought as I walked to the other side of the car.

I sat down in the drivers chair before closing my door.

I looked in the rear view mirror out of habit and double-taked.

It was quite clear now:

Below my bottom lip there was a thick line of dried blood that faded all the way to my chin.

I looked at Bella and looked back.

I wiped the stain off thoroughly before pulling out of the driveway speedily.

Bella turned over.

I looked at her relieved,

until she vomited on the tan leather of my shiny Volvo seats.

My nostrils flared and I slammed on the breaks.

My mouth hung low staring at the seat.

I then stared straight forward with a hateful glare.

"…Damned bunnies…"


End file.
